


Padme and Count Dooku fall in love,

by yunolikewatermelons



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunolikewatermelons/pseuds/yunolikewatermelons
Summary: Padme and Count Dooku fall in love,  and have twins.





	Padme and Count Dooku fall in love,

Padme was taken in by the droids into a dark room. She was scared, she couldn't believe how dumb she was for telling Anakin it would be smart for them to try and rescue Obi-Wan. She didn't see anyone in the room, but from looking around she sees a chair facing away from her. To find out who was sitting there she said, "Hey who are you". The chair turned around and it was the sexist man she had ever seen in her life! "Count Dooku, you are the sexist Jedi, it always made me sad that you are a Jedi and that meant we couldn't fall in love with each other." Count Dooku, then responded, "well I am no longer a jedi, I'm a sith lord know so we can become lovers". They then had passionate sex, so passionate that she got pregnant with twins. Anakin and Obi-Wan then burst through the door, Anakin saved him pretty easily because droids are pretty weak. Anakin then got so mad that she liked him and then killed Dooku. Anakin then realized it wasn't right for him to do something so bad, so he had to join the dark side. They felt her stomach and realized the kid in side was the chosen one Luke Skywalker. Anakin was going to join the dark side to keep track of the emperor, Obi-Wan was going to raise the kid and pretend it was Anakin's. THE END


End file.
